Rabbits
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: Short, out-of-order glimpses into Emma and the Doctor's sex life. 11/OC.
1. Who Da Man?

**A/N - Here we go! Some chapters may not seem M-ish, because it's not like I'm going to have pure sex in every single one, but there will be some that are dirtier than others :P**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

The Doctor rolled off of Emma, both of them sweaty and panting. "You were..." He struggled to catch his breath. "Very vocal this time. It almost sounded like you-"

"Came twice?" She nodded. "Yeah."

She heard him let out a quiet laugh. "WHO DA MAN?" His yell echoed through the room and the suddenness of it caused Emma to tumble right off the bed. "Oh!" He scrambled to the edge of the bed, peeking over at her. "Are you alright?"

"What...the hell...was _that_?" She sat up quickly, nearly smashing her forehead against his, and pulled herself back up onto the bed.

"What?" He smiled. "I did even better than usual tonight. I think I should be allowed to celebrate."

"Yes, sweetheart, you were wonderful." She rolled her eyes, making his smile fade away. "But '_who da man_'? Please tell me that's a joke."

He frowned, scratching the back of his head. "Right. I _knew_ I never should have said that again." The upset look on his face caused Emma's chest to tighten, so she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Let's say we forget about that little incident and find out if you're up for another-" She cut off with a squeal as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on top of him.

A short while later, she somehow found herself screaming 'you da man, Doctor' at the top of her lungs.

**A/N - I hope you all liked it, and the Doctor didn't seem terribly out of character! Requests are welcome.**


	2. Wrong Room

**A/N - OH, GOODNESS. I uploaded the wrong chapter before! My bad! Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl and MayFairy for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"God, sometimes you make me _so_ angry, I could just..."

"You could just _what_? Please, enlighten me!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed dangerously and Emma would have been slightly scared if she wasn't so _Goddamn angry_. His palms slammed against the wall behind her, caging her in. "I could just..." He pressed his lips to hers with a bruising force. She was quick to respond, burying her hands in his hair and giving it a hard tug, making him growl into her mouth. He kissed his way down her jaw and neck, nipping at her skin every so often, while she attempted to shove his jacket off of his shoulders.

"Bedroom." She gasped out. He pulled back and grabbed her hand in his, dragging her through the hallway until he came to what he thought was their bedroom. By the time he had kicked the door open, they were on each other again, failing to notice Rory lounging on the bed.

"Amy-" He froze, eyes widening when he realized it wasn't his wife that had come in. For a few seconds, he watched in horror and amazement as the two fell onto the bed. There was so much tongue, hands everywhere, Emma's shirt being torn off. He quickly slapped a hand over his eyes. "Um, I think- I think you've got the wrong room!" He got no response, so he slowly spread his fingers to see the two still caught up in each other. He snapped his fingers back shut. "Right, I'll just be going." He blindly reached for the television remote and hit the power button before scrambling off of the bed. It seems he got up just in time, as the two moved up the bed and the Doctor was kicking off his trousers.

He only slammed into the wall once before he made it out the door.


	3. Blue Candies

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, MaireLillian, UtlimateDoctorWhoFanGirls, DoctorsWife, and Meow for reviewing!**

**And to MayFairy, I was planning to write them having frustrated wall sex in the last chapter, but then I thought of the Rory thing, haha. I will definitely be doing it in the future, though! Possibly the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Doctor?" Emma pushed open the door to her childhood bedroom, leaning on the jamb when she could see the Doctor's silhouette on her bed. "Sweetheart, you've been up here for half an hour." She flicked the light on. "We just so happened to visit on family game night, and Mum and Dad are asking where you are. What are you doing?"

He shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "I...Emma, I can't move. Well, I _can _move, but I can_not_ face your parents right now."

"Why?" She moved further into the room, eyeing him warily. "You didn't break something, did you? Oh, did you break my mum's vase?" She ran her hands over her face. "It belonged to her great, great grand-"

"No, I didn't break anything!" Seeing her come closer out of the corner of his eye, he stood and walked away from her, facing the wall. "I went into your parents' bedroom because your father told me to wear something of his to sleep in, alright? But I saw this container of blue candies...at least, I thought they were candies."

Her eyes widened. "Where are you going with this?"

"They weren't candies, and I have a bit of a problem..." He stood and turned around, his face a light pink. She stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before she caught sight of his _problem_. At least, she was pretty sure the prominent bulge in his trousers was the problem he was referring to.

"Lord, you took Viagra!" She covered her mouth, shaking her head. "But...it only works if someone...you know, stimulates you. Unless it's different for Time Lords?"

"Yeah, that and I took five of them."

"FIVE?"

He immediately shushed her and moved around her to shut the door. "I do _not_ want to attract the attention of your parents! Oh, your mother would have a heart attack." He paused when he heard her giggle. "Do you find this amusing?" He hissed, making her laugh harder. The angry look on his face was the only thing to get her to stop, her laughter turning into an awkward cough.

"I'm sorry." She cleared her throat. She placed a hand on his arm, furrowing her brow when he stiffened. "What?"

"You really shouldn't touch me because it's making things a whole lot worse." He moaned. Something sparked in her eyes and he shivered when her hand left his arm and moved to his abdomen. "Emma." There was a bit of warning in his tone.

"I think," she bit her bottom lip. "if we're very quick and very quiet, I may be able to fix this." She pressed her hips against his and he groaned. She put a finger to his lips. "I said quiet."

"Oh, like I'm the one who needs to be told to be quiet." He smirked, nipping at her finger before lifting her up and tossing her onto the bed.

**A/N - I'm sorry they're not very dirty (wow, um, why am I apologizing for this) yet, but I'm saving that for only the best prompts. So, request!**


	4. Angry Rabbits

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, superster, Connie Weasley, MayFairy, and littlebitfoxy for reviewing!**

**Here's frustrated wall sex combined with littlebitfoxy's request!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"I want to go to Florida!"

"Yes, and I don't!"

"I do! We're going to Florida."

"_I _am the man and this is _my_ TARDIS, so you will listen to _me_!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that to me!"

"Actually, I did!"

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I tolerate someone as _annoying and egotistical _as you!"

"...take that back, Emma."

"Make me!"

That's how Emma found herself up against the wall five minutes later, her legs around the Doctor's waist and her nails raking down his back. As he thrust into her, she could barely remember what they were fighting about. She wasn't even entirely sure what day it was, though that was already hard since they travelled through time. He buried his face in her neck, gasping and groaning out her name. "Emma, you're so..." He trailed off, moving his hips a bit faster. He placed kisses along the side of her neck.

"Oh, Doctor." Release was so close for the both of them, but an anguished cry made the Doctor still his movements. They looked over to see Amy and Rory standing a few feet away. He glared at the latter, moving his arm to cover Emma's chest.

"Really?" Amy rolled her eyes. "That is the _third_ time this month! You aren't the only ones who walk through the hall, y'know!" Grabbing Rory's hand, she dragged him past them, shaking her head. "God, like a couple of ridiculously angry rabbits."

**A/N - Ah, I'm not sure how much I liked that one. I hope you all liked it, though!**


	5. Twenty Inches

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, the anon, littlebitfoxy, and Spiderninjapirate22 for reviewing!**

**There's no sex in this one, sorry, but there is detailed-ish conversation of the Doctor's penis. Haha, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry at all)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Does it have tentacles?"

"No."

"Is it green?"

"Amy, please."

"...does it fit?"

"Amy!" Emma's teacup fell back to the table with a clatter as she dropped her head in her hands. She looked back up a few seconds later. "I know we tell each other a lot of things, but this is _not_ one of them. You don't see me asking about Rory!"

"Six inches. Your turn." Amy laughed at the strangled cry that her friend gave. "Okay, I'm sorry! It's just that the Doctor is so, you know, _alien-y_. I have yet to notice anything physically different about him, so I figured..."

She sighed, placing her elbow on the table and putting her chin in her hand. "He's larger than the average size of a human male. That's all I'm telling you."

"Alright, I can live with that...no. No, I can't. Tell me!"

"Oh, for the love of...eight inches! _Eight bloody inches_, okay? He's not some magical twenty inches and he doesn't have tentacles, or wings! And it's most definitely not green." They sat in silence after that. Until Amy started to laugh, anyway. "What?"

"It's just- could you imagine? Twenty inches? That would be horrifying!"

Emma couldn't help but join in with the laughter, and the two were so caught up in it that they didn't notice Rory and the Doctor enter the room. "What's so funny?" The girls took one look at them and started to laugh even harder.

Rory shrugged. "I guess we missed out on a good joke."


	6. Console Sex

**A/N - Thank you to DoubleHeartedHuman, MayFairy, DoubleHearts, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, DoctorsWife, and Marzipan for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by superster!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

The Doctor gripped the back of Emma's thighs, lifting her up onto the console. He left her lips to kiss down her neck, over her collarbone, and to her chest. Her head fell back, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Doctor, please..." She gasped. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her knickers and he began dragging them down her legs. "Mmm, don't be an arse." She gathered up all her strength to turn them so he was against the console and she had her legs wrapped around him. She kissed him, nibbling his bottom lip and making him groan.

"You little-" He was already sweating in anticipation, which caused him to slip and his elbow slammed down on a button. The TARDIS jerked to the side and the two were thrown forward, Emma slamming down to the glass floor with him on top of her. "Oh, sorry!" He started to get up, but she pulled him back down.

"Leave it."

"Emma-"

"Leave. It." She pressed her lips to his again. The room jerked again and they ended up back against the console, pushing several more buttons. She felt his hands fumbling with the clasp of her bra while she unbuttoned his trousers. They failed to hear the sound of the TARDIS materalizing. They were thrown once more, all the way to the doors, and luckily the Doctor landed against it, saving Emma from any broken bones. They slid down to the floor and she finally rid him of his pants. They didn't even stop kissing when the door popped open and nearly hit the Doctor in the head.

"Mummy, what are those creatures doing? And what's that strange article of clothing around the female's knees?" Emma lifted her head at that. There was an alien child staring into the TARDIS, tugging on his mother's hand...tentacle. She screamed, scrambling off the Doctor and trying to pull her underwear up. The mother and child screamed as well.

"Sorry!" The Doctor shot up. "So sorry! Forget everything you saw!" He slammed the door shut, putting his back against it to look at a blushing Emma.

"No more sex in here."

All he could do was nod in agreement.


	7. Jealous Men

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, DoubleHeartedHuman, superster, MayFairy, ProcrastinatingPyro09 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Today was funner than I expected, Harkness."

"Oh, come here!"

Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack, letting him pick her up and spin her around. Neither of them noticed the dark glare coming from the Doctor. When he finally placed her feet back on the floor, he held her close, arms around her waist. His hands travelled a bit too low and she shoved them back up, making him chuckle. "I'm a taken woman, Jack."

"And I'm a jealous man." He grabbed her face in his hands. "Of the Doctor _and_ you." He sent the Doctor a suggestive wink, which made the Time Lord practically blow up.

"Alright! I think it's time you're off, isn't it?" He stalked across the room and pushed them apart, spinning Jack around and leading him towards the door. "Lovely day, really! We should do it again sometime!" Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he was shoved out the door. "Goodbye!" He slammed the door shut. He turned back to see Emma with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That was rude, Doctor." He said nothing. He was in front of her within moments, pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers. "Mmm." She pulled back from him, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What has gotten into you?" She moaned softly as he pressed kisses on every inch of her throat.

"I don't like the way he is around you." He backed her against the railing, hands gripping her hips.

"Wait, what?" She shoved him back, laughing. "Honey, it's _Jack_! He acts like that around everybody. He slapped your arse this morning!"

"He does _not_ act like that around _you_." He leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped at her smirk. "What are you smiling about?"

She giggled, reaching up to tug on his bow tie. "You're so jealous, aren't you?" He huffed at that and her smirk turned into a grin. "I don't see why, sweetheart. He may hug me and flirt with me, but who gets me at the end of the day?"

"I do." He mumbled.

"That's right. And guess what." Her arms slid around his neck. "It's the end of the day."

**A/N - I would have wrote what they did after she said that, but I didn't want it to be too long...**


	8. Jawbreaker Fight

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, ProcrastinatingPyro09, DoubleHeartedHuman, superster, Spiderninjapirate22, Writless, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, ConfusedSoAmI for reviewing!**

**This chapter was requested by DoctorsWife.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"It's too big to fit in my mouth."

"Just try it."

"What if I don't like it?"

"You won't know until you try it."

"The TARDIS may me bigger on the inside, but my mouth is _not_."

Emma sighed. "It's called a _jawbreaker_ for a reason. Just put it in your mouth, you big baby."

"Fine." Glaring at her, the Doctor held the candy to his face and took a tentative lick. "It tastes alright, but I'm still a bit wary about the whole _jaw breaking _part." He took another, longer lick and she laughed.

"You can put an Everlasting Gobstopper in your mouth and you can suck it and suck it and suck it and suck it and it will _never_ get any smaller!" That earned her a worried look. "It's a quote. From Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." He just kept staring at her while he continued to lick the candy. "My dear boy, have you never read the book?" She grabbed his face. "Have you never _seen_ Willy Wonka?"

"Um, never really saw the need-"

"It's only the best book and movie ever! I mean, the newer movie is a bit iffy, but still wonderful!" She stared straight into his eyes. "It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You stole fizzy lifting drinks. You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized, so you get _nothing_! You lose! Good day, sir!"

"Wha-"

"I said good day!" She huffed, turning away from him.

"Perhaps our next trip should be to an insane asylum." She turned back and he was smirking at her.

"Yes, I'm mad. Entirely bonk-" She nearly screamed as he reached forward and dragged the _extremely wet _part of his jawbreaker down her arm. "You've made my arm blue! Why would you do that? And with your _spit_."

"I wanted you to stop quoting things." He shrugged, trying and failing to look innocent.

She glared at him for a solid ten seconds before she reached behind him and grabbed the jawbreaker that she'd bought for herself. She gave it a few licks and then proceeded to rub it on his jaw. "There. Green jaw. Now we're even." She spun on her heel, intent on leaving the room, but that didn't happen as an arm wrapped around her waist. "Oi!" She struggled half-heartedly which turned into whole-heartedly when she felt the candy on her neck. "I hate you!" She gave her candy another lick and reached back, satisfied when he let out a yell.

"That almost hit me in the eye!" He let her go.

"Good!" She spun around, seeing that he had a smear of green high on his cheekbone. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Her laughter was cut short as he dipped the jawbreaker down her shirt. "Doctor!" She gasped. He immediately pulled back, a blush on his face and a sheepish smile on his lips. "Well, getting brave, are we?" She teased and his face turned a darker shade of red. "Now I need to clean off..." She trailed off at his look. He was still blushing, but beneath that was a look that had recently become _very_ familiar to her. "What?"

"I know a brilliant way for you to get cleaned off." Before she knew it, he had pinned her against the counter and had his mouth latched to her neck. The jawbreaker fell from her hand and rolled across the floor, not that either of them noticed.

"Jesus Christ." She heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'just call me the Doctor', but she chose to ignore it. "Y'know, you're more of a sex addict than I ever expected you to be." He wasn't listening to her. To be honest, she wasn't really listening to herself either. "I mean, you were always so awkward with flirting, but when it comes to the bedroom-" She cut off with a gasp as he bit down on her skin.

He looked up at her, grinning. "Well, that part of you is clean." His head started to move down her body and she felt her heartbeat quicken as his nose skimmed over her chest. He passed right by and lifted her arm to his mouth.

"You're also a ridiculously teasing bastard." She growled, letting her head fall back. It took forever for him to finish licking the candy off her arm, but when he did, he just stood back and watched her. "What now?"

"Shirt."

"Oh." It was her turn to blush as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He immediately started snickering. Sure, he was sexy when they kissed, but as soon as she was the least bit naked, he turned into a sixteen-year-old boy who saw a girl's boobs for the first time. "You're going to have to get over that someday, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave her a lingering kiss before he dipped his face into her cleavage. She immediately moaned, arching her back. Sure, he wasn't doing much, but he was still _so damn good at it_. It was frustrating. In two ways.

"You know," he kissed his way up to her collarbone. "I have places that need cleaned, too. It's not fair if you're the only clean one."

She noticed he still had his jawbreaker, so she grabbed it and licked it. "Open your shirt." He was giggling again, quickly unbuttoning his shirt for her. She dragged the candy over his stomach, leaving a trail of blue behind. When she was finished, she tossed the candy aside and kneeled in front of him.

"Emma-" Her tongue was against his skin and he shivered. "Okay, we're doing this more often." He groaned. "Next time, Jammy Dodgers. Though, I guess it's sort of impossible to lick a biscuit off of someone, isn't it?" He kept talking, even though he would cut off with a moan every so often. "Perhaps the filling? Or maybe custard! Oh, yes-" He certainly couldn't ramble on when she unbuttoned his trousers and moved even lower. He was pretty sure one of his hearts just failed, but he couldn't even bring himself to care.

**A/N - Wow, that was a long one. And I bet your thoughts ran wild during the beginning, didn't they? If you thought what I thought while writing it, you were right in the end ;) Haha. Also, I'm sorry if these arent, like, hot enough. I'm not very good at writing ridiculously hot stuff, but I'm trying. Requests are welcome!**


	9. Dressing Room

**A/N - This would have been up earlier, but as soon as I went to write it, I passed out. This is what happens when you're running on 45 minutes of sleep, have been up since 8:45 in the morning, and took care of kindergarteners for hours, haha.**

**Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, ConfusedSoAmI, littlebitfoxy, ProcrastinatingPyro09, MayFairy, and Spiderninjapirate22 for reviewing! You guys are so loyal and kind, aw.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"What about this one?"

"It's nice."

"You said that about the last three!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" The Doctor snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "It's beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent! And I'm _bored_!" He sunk lower into the over-sized chair. "There's an entire wardrobe in the TARDIS, but _no_. You just _had_ to go shopping."

Emma scowled and made her way back into the dressing stall, yanking the curtain closed. "That wardrobe has a severe lack of cute, modern dresses! Besides, I told you that you could go off and do whatever you wanted! You didn't have to wait, but Lord forbid you leave me on my own for an hour!"

"Like that would end well! You'd probably get kidnapped and-or eaten by an alien."

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!" She tugged at the zipper in the back of her dress, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't slide down. "My zipper's stuck. Get in here and help me!" She heard him let out an angry sigh before the curtain was pulled open and he stepped inside.

"Maybe you wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't insisted on buying a dress, hmm?" He gave her a tight smile. He grabbed the zipper and pulled, but it wasn't working out for him. "What is this? Some sort of trick to force you to buy the thing?" Then there was a grunt, a tear, and an, "Oops."

Her eyes widened when the green silk pooled around her waist. "What did you just do?" She stepped out of the fabric and picked it up, crying out. "You tore it right in half! Now we're going to _have_ to buy this one because there's this whole, y'know, you break it, you buy it rule. I didn't even like this one that..." She trailed off when she saw he was smirking at her. "What? Oh, you can_not_ be thinking about that right now! First of all, we're in the middle of an argument. Second of all, this dress costs one hundred and fifty pounds!" The look on his face didn't waver for even a second.

"You know that it's always best when we're cross with each other."

She had to admit that he was right. "We're in a public place." She said it weakly, not really able to care that they were in public.

"But dressing rooms are private." They were on each other in an instant, their lips attached, and hands fumbling over one another's body. She tugged off his bow tie while he deepened the kiss. As she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, she moved closer to him, both of them moaning when his cock pressed up against her hip.

"Trousers. Off. Now."

She nodded, fumbling with his suspenders for a moment before she finally snapped them off, and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, tugging them down. They sank down to the floor. "Oh, Doctor." She gasped. Her knickers and his pants were soon forgotten in the corner of the small dressing room and he hitched her legs around his waist. They both moaned again when he pushed into her. His moan quickly turned to a groan and he leaned down, pressing kisses to her collarbone and letting his fringe tickle her skin.

"Emma." He panted.

"Excuse me, miss. I saw a young man accompany you and I'm afraid these are just for wom-" There was a horrified scream and they both looked over to see an elderly woman, no younger than seventy, with a hand to her chest. "SECURITY!"

"Oh, no, no, no! No security!" The Doctor scrambled to get up, only to end up falling back on top of Emma. "Ma'am, we were just...well, it's obvious." He finally stood and her eyes landed below his waist. He expected her to scream again, or faint, but instead she furrowed her brow.

"My first husband was a bit bigger than you, dear. His name was Robert, and what a fantastic lover he was..."

Cue Emma gagging and the Doctor grabbing the first thing he found to cover up.

**A/N - I always make old people perverts and then shudder uncontrollably, but it's by my own hand so I really have no one else to blame.**


	10. High and Horny

**A/N - Thank you to MayFairy, DoubleHeartedHuman, ProcrastinatingPyro09, superster, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, DoctorsWife, and Spiderninjapirate22 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Emma, watch out!" The Doctor threw himself a tad too dramatically in front of Emma, blocking the path of whatever was being shot at her. He lost his footing and fell to the ground with a groan. "Ooh, that's weird." He eyed the dart that was sticking out of his chest. He plucked it out and threw it to the side, standing. At least, he tried to stand. It was sort of hard with everything doubling. "That can't be good."

Emma gave him a wary look. His mouth was a bit open and his eyes were darting back and forth. "Are you okay?" That snapped him out of it and he turned to her with a grin.

"Never better!" Jumping up, all the doubles thankfully turned back to normal. "Just had a bit of vision trouble, seeing two of everything. It reminds me of-" He stopped talking, completely frozen as he spotted her. He stayed like that for a while, so she waved her hand in his face.

"Doctor?"

He blinked a few times before giving her a leer, looking her up and down. "Oh, look at you." He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. She was surprised to feel his _excitement_ against her abdomen. "I'd tell you all the naughty things I want to do to you, but Amy and Rory are standing right there." He leaned down to kiss her, but she put a hand on his face.

"Ha, okay. We're quite forward today." She eased out of his grip. "I'm just going to take a look at this..." She trailed off and bent over to grab the dart.

"She's got a nice bum, hasn't she, Rory?"

"Rory, stop looking!"

She blushed and spun around to see that the Doctor was staring at her, while Amy had her hand over Rory's eyes. "Doctor," she mumbled, handing him the dart. "see if you can figure out what was in this."

"Why?" He threw it over his shoulder. "You're pretty." A sly grin appeared on his face as he pulled her close again. "Pretty...sexy." He dropped his head to her chest, humming. "Have I ever told you that you have the nicest breasts in the whole world? No, universe! _Galaxy_."

"Is there a drug on this planet that turns you into a horny five-year-old?" The question wasn't really directed to anyone, but Rory gave her a shrug.

"Hands in the air!" Three of them complied. The Doctor, however, kept his hands on Emma's butt. The guard ran towards them, raising his dart gun at Emma.

"Wait!" He actually did hesitate. "Before you shoot me, what on earth is in those darts? Because they've affected him," she pointed to the Time Lord who was now attempting to pull off her T-shirt by tugging it down. "in a really weird way."

"A powerful sedative-"

Amy, apparently, took their conversation as an opportunity to hit the guy over the head with a rock. His body swung to the side, finger squeezing the trigger of the gun in shock before he collapsed. Rory, who'd been accidentally shot by the dart, fell about five seconds after. Amy rushed to his side.

"Why won't this come off?" Emma's attention returned to the Doctor, who was still pulling at the bottom of her shirt. "I've done this before! I've gotten it off before, haven't I?" He looked up at her in confusion. "Yes. Yes, I have because I know exactly what you look like underneath it."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Nice to know that powerful sedatives don't knock you out like poor Rory." She ruffled his hair. "Tell you what, you get us back to the TARDIS and I'll help you get my shirt off." All his running and yet, he'd never moved faster than he did that day.


	11. Sort of Fluff

**A/N - Below is the worst sex scene you will ever read, trust me. I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you to superster, ConfusedSoAmI, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, and ProcrastinatingPyro09 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma and the Doctor giggled as they rolled around in the bed, hands roaming over each other. He kissed her as he pressed her onto her back, snapping his hips against hers and smiling when she gasped into their kiss. She broke away from him to press her lips to his Adam's apple before burying her face in his shoulder, gripping his biceps. "I love you." His voice was rough, his pace quickening.

"I love-" She cried out, head thrown back, nails digging into his skin. "Doctor!" It was all she could manage to yell as pleasure hit her. He grabbed at the mattress, his movements becoming quick and sloppy as he came with her. He grunted and gasped, gradually slowing his thrusts and leaning down to kiss her. When she finally came down from her high, she realized that he was no longer on top of her. "-you, too." She looked over at him, grinning. "I love you, too."

He let out a loud laugh and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. His lips moved across her cheek, over her neck, and down her arm. "You don't have to tell me." He leaned his cheek on her shoulder. "I know."

"I know you know." She curled up to him. "But I still enjoy telling you, and showing you." She tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Are we getting sleepy?" He smiled, pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm, it's not my fault you tire me out." She moved away from him, ignoring his whine of protest. "Go get me food." She nestled into the pillows and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I'll make out with you when you come back." He was gone in a flash and she decided to then add in, "If I'm still awake."

**A/N - I hope you enjoy my small attempt at cuddling and fluff. I tried and that's all that matters.**


	12. Shower Time

**A/N - Thank you to superster, littlebitfoxy, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, and ProcrastinatingPyro09 for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who followed or favorited!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Doctor," Emma sang, padding down the stairs that lead to the console room. "you should come up and join me in the shower."

He didn't even look up. "I don't need to have a shower."

"I _really _think you should join me in the shower."

He sighed and lifted his head, mouth opened to say something. Whatever it was, it got caught in his throat when he saw that she was wearing nothing but a towel. "Ah...oh...I...okay." His voice was deeper than before and he cleared his throat. "A shower sounds wonderful." He made his way to her and accepted her outstretched hand, letting her lead him up the stairs. He was already giggling by the time they got to the bathroom.

"Oh, come on." She smirked, shoving his jacket off his shoulders before going to work on his bow tie. "We've been doing this for, what, a month now? You can't still turn into a teenage boy whenever I'm naked." He blushed at that and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt him pressing soft kisses to her skin as she threw his tie onto the counter. "I hope you get over this someday." She laughed, easing his suspenders off his shoulders and starting to unbutton his shirt. She squealed when his teeth sunk into her neck, and she stumbled back to look at him. "You have an obsession with biting me!"

"I can't help it." He grinned.

"Just for that, you get to take the rest of your clothes off." She ignored his whine. "Join me when you're ready." She pushed the glass door of the shower open, stepping inside and only reaching back out to drop her towel onto the floor.

He heard the shower start. "Oh, she's going to bloody kill me one day..." He growled, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing as fast as he could before getting in behind her. He went to slide the door back closed but nearly broke it right in half when he saw her. "You're brilliant." He let out a groan, pulling her out from beneath the stream of water to pin her against the tiled wall.

"You say that every time." She snickered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"And it's true every time." Keeping her firmly between his lower half and the wall, he ran his hands over her sides. His hands moved back up to squeeze her chest, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. He heard and felt her sharp intake of breath before she pushed him back. "What-" She put her finger over his lips.

"I _did_ come in here to take a shower, you know." She moved back under the water. "I just thought you might like to join me."

"But...I thought..." He sighed, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Why?" That was all he asked.

"Doctor, we can fool around after. I'd just like to get clean first."

"But what's the _point_?" He was failing on that whole keeping-the-frustration-out-of-his-voice thing. "I'm just going to dirty you up again."

He's not sure what he was expecting her to do. Maybe continue washing, or maybe to just hit him. "Well, I guess that's true..." He wasn't expecting her to turn around and attack him. He stumbled back as her legs went around his waist and her lips slammed against his. He moaned and turned so she was against the wall again. She let her head thump back, gasping for breath. "Let's not waste any time. Ravish me, Time Lord." He blushed, just like she knew he would, but as they lowered to the floor, he was more than happy to oblige.

**A/N - I'm trying to make it nice and smutty and such, but I'm scared I'll go to far and you'll get mad :P Oh, and I suppose I should specify that Emma's on birth control, so people don't flame me or something for them never using protection. The Doctor just doesn't strike me as the type to want to wear a condom, so...anyway. Requests are welcome!**


	13. Thank You

**A/N - If you read A Strange World, the arrow plot may seem familiar. Except it's not in his butt this time :P**

**Thank you to ConfusedSoAmI, superster, Superdani4Ever, X3, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, DoubleHeartedHuman, ProcrastingPyro09, and p. s for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Ow!"

"Stop being a baby!

"Oh, I'd like to see _you _be an adult when you get an arrow to the side and _someone's pulling it out_!"

"Well, I could rip it out." Seeing the Doctor's face go a shade white, Emma nodded. "That's what I thought." She began inching the arrow out again, but stopped when he flinched. "Sit still!" She climbed up onto the end of the bed to straddle his lap.

"Emma!" He sounded scandalized. "I'm injured!"

She just looked at him, not amused whatsoever. "You're going to have more injuries if you don't shut up. I don't go for men with arrows sticking out their sides." Speaking of the arrow, she returned her attention to it, easing it out. "I've almost got it. Okay, on the count of three, I'm going to pull it out." Her eyes flicked up to his face to make sure he was okay with it. He looked wary, but he gave a quick nod. "Okay, ready? One..." She tore the arrow out and he bit back a scream, letting out a heavy groan, his hands gripping the edges of the mattress.

"I _knew_ you were going to do that." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." She patted his cheek and climbed off his lap. "Take your shirt off." She placed the arrow on the desk, picking up a first aid kit and opening it.

"I don't need any bandages." He panted. "It'll heal."

"And _I_ don't need blood-stained sheets to wash." She took out a few items before heading back over to him, sitting on the bed beside him. "Take off your shirt."

He sighed, but did as she said, tossing it to the floor once he had it unbuttoned. "Now what, _nurse_?" He sort of regretted saying that because it put a few ideas in his head. Mostly of her giving him a sponge bath after she was finished with his side. He blinked and shook his head, wanting to smack himself for being so..._human_.

"This is going to sting."

"What's going to-" He was suddenly jumping and gasping as liquid was splashed onto his wound, giving him a horribly painful feeling of being lit on fire. "What is that?"

"Molten rock." She said it so seriously that he actually looked at her in alarm. "I'm kidding! It's rubbing alcohol. I don't know if Time Lords can get infections, but I decided to do it just to be safe." She placed a gauze pad over his wound. She was actually being gentle now and while watching her, his thoughts went back to that whole nurse thing.

"You know," he finally started to talk once the pain went away and she was taping the gauze to his skin. "I saved your life, jumping in front of you like I did."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, shouldn't I be thanked?"

She kept her eyes on his side, smirking. "Of course! Thanks, Doc."

"Emma." He whined.

"Alright, alright." She set the bandages and such aside, moving closer and putting a hand on the side of his face. "Thank you for being shot with an arrow so I could avoid death." She pressed her lips to his in a soft and slow kiss. "But you're injured." She pulled back just enough so she could speak. "And I shouldn't have to _thank _you just because you got shot for me."

He fell back on the bed. He _hated_ it when she was right, which was far too often. His head shot up when he felt her settling on his waist. "What-"

"But you look so tempting, what with your injury and your lack of shirt." She raked her nails down his chest, earning a soft moan from him. She leaned down and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, feeling his hands moving to squeeze her hips. "Don't go trying to save me every time we go out." Her bite turned to a kiss. "This isn't becoming a regular thing, buddy." She left his lips to place a quick kiss on his nose.

"Oh, I know." He smiled and tried to roll over so he was on top, but she wouldn't let him.

"Like I said, you're injured." She sat up, hands sliding from his shoulders to his abdomen. "I don't need you hurting yourself further, do I?" She unbuttoned his trousers and began to slide the zipper down slowly, making the Doctor growl.

"Emelyne, can't we ever do this without you teasing me?"

"No." She giggled. "I like getting you all frustrated. You're adorable." She slid his trousers down before she lowered back down, grinding against him to make him groan. She tugged her shirt over her head and threw it aside. "Doctor?" She grinned when she saw that his eyes were closed. "Oh, sweetheart, I love that I can get you all..." She trailed off. His breathing had slowed and his hands started to slide from her hips, falling to the mattress. "Doctor, are you asleep?" She couldn't help but laugh as she moved to lay down beside him. "There truly is a first time for everything." She ran a hand through his hair and he sighed in his sleep, turning his head. She never expected him to pass out while they were doing something, but she wasn't surprised. He hated sleeping and avoided it at all costs, so he must've been exhausted. She didn't really mind, though. He was even more adorable when he was sleeping than when he was frustrated.

**A/N - I hope you all liked it! If there are any spelling mistakes, it's because it's 5:30 in the morning, haha. Quick question: If I wrote a one-shot with Emma and Jack (separate from this story), would anyone read it? I don't know if it would be rated M or not. It depends on what people want, if they even want it at all.**


	14. Handcuffed Snogging

**A/N - Thank you to Superdani4Ever, ProcrastinatingPyro09, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, Time Lordyness, and ConfusedSoAmI for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Ow! Stop pulling!"

"I'm_ trying _to get free!"

"Evidently, it isn't working! My hand is about to be chopped off!"

"Now you're just being dramatic!"

Emma glared at the Doctor. They'd officially been captured for two hours. The latter hour of the two was spent handcuffed to a bar on the wall in some abandoned dance studio; together. As in, there was one pair of handcuffs looped through the bar and they each got one end of it. It wouldn't be so bad if the Doctor didn't think he could squeeze out of the cuffs. Each attempt ended with the metal digging into Emma's wrist. "If you hadn't told them you had your sonic, they wouldn't have taken it, and we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Oh, all the blame is on me, eh?" He scoffed. "_I'm_ not the one who wanted to come here. We _wouldn't_ have come here if you hadn't used your womanly wiles on me!"

"Womanly wiles?" She would have her hands on her hips if one of them wasn't trapped above her head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you were all, 'Oh, Doctor, you're so sexy. Please?' and then you..." He rolled his shoulders, licking his lips. "Rubbed up against me."

Her jaw dropped. "I _hugged_ you for agreeing to go! I swear, every single time we go somewhere I want and something goes bad, you act like I manipulated you and forced you into going. Meanwhile, more often than not, I just mention the place and you get all excited!" She raised an eyebrow when he just stared at her. "What?"

"Thinking about the hug." He cleared his throat. "And you. In handcuffs."

"...sweet Jesus in Heaven. You know, if someone had told me I would be releasing the horniest bastard in the world, I never would have touched you." Though she felt a bit of warmth in her abdomen at the thought of him tying her up. Or vice versa. By the look on his face, he knew it. "Don't look at me like that! We've been captured, let's just wait until we're free."

"Right." He nodded, thumping back against the wall and nearly convincingly acting as if he wasn't in pain from hitting his head on the bar. "You're right. I should be thinking up a plan, anyway." Rather than rambling on until he thought of something, he sat in silence, which was pretty suspicious. "Oh, I've got it!"

She groaned when he jumped, tugging on the handcuffs again. "What?"

"We snog until they kill us!" He grinned, his tone optimistic. A few months ago, he probably wouldn't have suggested such a thing, but he shockingly couldn't come up with any plans and once he got a taste of Emma, he became a bit...obsessive. At one point, he'd tried to convince her to have sex in a _public library_. And he'd suggested it loudly. In front of an eighty-something-year-old librarian. Poor thing was still in the hospital from heart failure...

"Brilliant!" She was on him in an instant, straddling his lap and kissing him as hard as she could. She snapped her hips against his, making him moan. Reluctantly, he grabbed onto her hip to stop her.

"I said snogging, not shagging." Despite wanting to have sex at all times, he still blushed at certain words. "Don't need our captors walking in on that, do we?"

"I'm wearing a very flowy skirt that would cover everything."

"Oh? Oh!" He chuckled.

Emma leaned over to kiss him again, giggling against his lips as her hand slipped between them. She snapped his braces off and then moved to unbutton and unzip his trousers. That's when it began to get tricky. She tried tugging them down, but it was difficult with one hand and the fact that he was sitting. "Doctor, could you just...I can't..."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." His hand reached down to attempt to help her. "Ow, okay, hold on!"

"This isn't working! I need two hands for this." She started to slide off his lap and ended up catching her foot on his, sending her tumbling back down. Only this time, her knee slammed between his legs. "Ow! Really, again?" Though she was focused on how that made the handcuffs dig into her wrist yet again.

"Emma..." The Doctor squeaked.

She was trying to rub her wrist when she looked at him. "What?"

"Knee. Move it. Please."

"Huh?" She looked down. "Oh, my God!" She moved to straddled his lap again, her hand going to his cheek as his head fell back and he let out a shaky breath. "I am so sorry! God, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine! I didn't have use of one of my hands, why not add in...other things."

She pressed a kiss to his chin. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Oi, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" She looked back to see Amy and Rory standing in the doorway. "We have to save your sorry arses and here you are, snogging! Unbelievable."

**A/N - Yeah, I don't know how I feel about this...**


End file.
